As a conventional mobile terminal control apparatus, an apparatus which automatically selects an application to be controlled is known. For example, there is an apparatus which selects from plural applications held on a mobile phone in accordance with a selection standard registered as default, when streaming audio data from the mobile phone to a vehicle-mounted device is carried out via Bluetooth (trademark registered) (see, for example, PTL 1).